


Eggs and Hashbrowns - Jesse Tuck x Reader

by Amirror



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amirror/pseuds/Amirror
Summary: Being stood up isn't very fun, but it's nice when a nice boy decides to have dinner with you instead. It especially nice when it's the exact boy you've been looking for.





	Eggs and Hashbrowns - Jesse Tuck x Reader

"Can't I come with you?"

_You let out a gentle breath, the cool air causing little ripples in your coffee. You lift your wrist heavily to check the time on your watch._

_6:48_

_So much for your date. You can feel the other patrons occupying the cafe watching you, looking at the poor girl who got stood up._ _How_ _sad. You honestly couldn't care less. Sure, there was once a time when you would cower in shame and embarrassment at their pity, but over the years you had developed some thicker skin_.

_Still, you had to admit you were a bit dissapointed. You hadn't gotten laid, let alone had some simple, good natured company in so long, and you were eager for a change, even if only for a night._

_Sighing, you place your hands against the table top, preparing to hoist yourself up, just as a boy takes a seat in the bench across from you._

_"Sorry I'm late! Traficc, amiright?" His bright smile almost seems blinding. You properly readjust in your seat._

_"It's no problem. I have all the time in the world anyways, so like, no worries."_

_He grins. "I'm Jesse. Pleasure to meet you." He mutters discretely under his breath._

_You chuckle. "(Y/N). The pleasure's all mine."_

_A few minutes later, the two of you have plates heaping with hashbrowns and eggs sitting in front of you._

_"Soooo Mr. Jesse, tell me about yourself. For starters, I need the basics. Your favorite color, boxers or briefs, and your age." You point a greasy fork in his direction as you speak to him._

_"The basics, huh? Is that like your list of questions you always ask guys who save your disastrous dates?"_

_"Obviously" you tease him with a smirk._

_"_ (Y/N)... No. I'm sorry."

_The lake is dark and eerie. And beautiful. While the water is dark, free to inspire a curious imagination to see dark horrors, it also has a special something to it. The moon glistens on the water, sparkling and shining, making it seem much less isolated. You take in a deep breath, stablizing yourself, focusing on this moment._

_"Wow" Jesse breathes besides you. You laugh._

_"So, are we gonna get in, or what?" You start to lift up your shiet, stripping to a thin tank top_ _you_ _wore under your  shirt._

_"Hell yeah!" He_ _doesn't_ _even so much as bother to take his_ _shoes_ _off before jumping in the_ _cold_ _water_ _with_ _a loud shout of... who knows what gibberish?_

 _"_ Why? Because you 'prefer to be a one man opperation'? Please, that's bullcrap and we both know it."

_His hands gently weave flowers through your wet, matted hair._

_"I sure hope these are the_ _same_ _color..."_ _He_ _mutters under his breath._

_You giggle, softly, but far longer than necessary, the_ _exhaustion_ _catching up to you. "Jesse, it's dark out. No ones_ _gonna_ _see if_ _they're_ _the same color or not!"_

_"Exactly, so_ _I_ _can't_ _tell if_ _their_ _matching."_

_You smiled at how careful he was. "Wow. I_ _didn't_ _know  you cared so much about flower crowns."_

"You know nothing about me."

_"_ _I'm_ _leaving for Paris in the morning." Jesse speaks quietly,  the exhaustion of_ _an_ _eventful night catching up to him._

_"Cool. I'll come with."_

_He shifts his head to look at you, a tired laugh caught on his lips._  
_"Yeah. Right."_

 _Shaking your head,_ _you_ _try to put on a more determined look_ _for_ _him._  
_"_ _I'm_ _serious!_ _I'll_ _come with you!_ _It'll_ _be an adventure!"_

_His face looks as if it's stuck between expressions, like he_ _can't_ _determine if you're really being as serious as you say, or if this is all just a joke._

_"What?" You sigh. "_ _Can't_ _I_ _come with you?_

Regret surges through your chest for what you're about to say. So, not regret, anticipation.

"I know enough! I know that you like cake and dancing. I know that you pretend to hate your brother, but really, you just want his approval. I know that your greatest fear is being alone forever, a fear that had been left alone for so long that you once asked a little girl to marry you. I know that every time you climb a tree you think of a little girl named Winnie Foster!"

Nope, you changed your mind. You were definitely feeling regret.

Jesse looks at you, horror stricken. His arms are lifted in the slightest, in a defensive position. It's any wonder he hasn't completely separated himself from you yet.

You can your eyes to the ground. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that."

"How do you know all that?" His voice is quiet and suspicious. "I don't have to kill you... Do I?"

You chuckle, head still turned to the ground, hair swooping into your eyes. "I'd like to see you try.

"Jesse," you finally look up at him, "She was my grandmother."

His eyes light up for a moment in excitement before quickly dulling again. "I'm not sure I believe you. You're a bit young to be the granddaughter of a woman who died a century ago, aren't you?"

"And you're a bit old to be this stupid."

Jesse's eyes brighten again. He doesn't speak.

"Did you ever think that possibly, gran- Winnie, would have told her favorite granddaughter stories, and that just maybe, I would have believed them?"

"No. You didn't." Jesse gapes at you.

"I did." You smirk cheekily in return.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written an X Reader in a million and two years, so hopefully you didn't hate it. Also, this fandom is so small and its the saddest thing in the world


End file.
